poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Hunters Tell No Tales
Dead Hunters Tell No Tales is the epic movie created by Sonic879 and Punkasaurus0530. Summary After the events of The Needs of the Three, Pokemon Hunter J and her henchmen are resurrected as ghosts and come to kill Ash. The only way for Ash to save himself is to find the Staff of Rogutar. Plot Prologue/Hunter J's Resurrection ??? At the sea ??? The Attack on Nurse Joy's boat ??? In the Kalos Region ??? TBA Hunter J and her goons are free ??? TBA TBA Gary speaks with his grandfather ??? TBA TBA TBA Gary's encounter with the undead Hunter J Gary encounters Hunter J as a ghost as he battles her and her undead Salamence. Just when J's Salamence is about to finish him off, Gary tells J that he heard that she is looking for Ash, which causes her to stop and her ghost henchmen, got on the ship. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Ghost Sharpedos/Escape Towards the Woods Our heroes are suddenly attacked by four undead Sharpedo as they fight them back, then they made it toward land to escape from undead J and her goons. Ash discovers that J and her goons are unable to step on land. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA The Way to the Staff/Hunter J possesses Serena ??? The Staff is found/Ash vs Hunter J/The curses are broken In the caverns, Ash, Clemont, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer continues to look for the treasure, and but then, they found the Staff of Rogutar, until Serena, possessed by Hunter J, shows up and attacks Ash. Tino got the staff and about to use it to save Ash, but Hunter J kicks him and got hold of the staff and gets herself out of Serena's body, and killing Ash. But Serena wakes up and see J killing Ash. She destroys the staff, causing the curses to be broken, and returning Hunter J and her henchmen back to life. The End of Hunter J The cave is about to flood with water, and Officer Jenny helps Ash and his friends escape, but Hunter J, still intent to kill Ash, grabs the rope ladder as well. Gary helps everyone in the heliocopter, and sacrifices himself to take down Hunter J, ensuring safety for his friends. Ending (Dead Hunters Tell No Tales): ??? Scenes # Prologue/Hunter J's Resurrection # At the sea # The Attack on Nurse Joy's boat # In the Kalos Region # TBA # Hunter J and her goons are free # TBA # TBA # Gary speaks with his grandfather # TBA # TBA # TBA # Gary's encounter with the undead Hunter J # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Ghost Sharpedos/Escape Towards the Woods # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Way to the Staff/Hunter J possesses Serena # The Staff is found/Ash vs Hunter J/The curses are broken # The End of Hunter J # Ending (Dead Hunters Tell No Tales) # Bloopers (Dead Hunters Tell No Tales) Characters Heroes: *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, Pancham, Bunnelby, Noivern, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Chespin, Luxray, Talonflame, Braixen, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), and The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), The DigiDestined and their Digimon. Villains: *Hunter J (Undead), J's Salamence, Ariados and Drapion (Undead), J's Henchmen (Undead), J's Henchmen's Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Skarmory, Metang (Undead), Steelix (Undead), and Gyarados (Undead). Trivia * This movie is based off of "Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Men Tell No Tales." Soundtracks #Kevin MacLeod - The Dread (The movie begins with Hunter J's resurrection as the undead) #??? Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Movies